Prompt 2018 Sasuke y Sakura
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Mes SasuSaku, prompt Reto personal. 1/31 [Sasuke U., Sakura H.]


**Héroe**

* * *

Estaban caminando en medio de un clima agradable, suave brisa deslizándose como infantes traviesos, alzando las capas, ondeando las mismas, haciéndolas danzar.

Inconscientemente Sasuke agradecía que ella decidiera usar licras y no faldas ni vestidos, o mostraría más de lo decentemente permitido.

La fémina, inconsciente de los pensamientos de su acompañante, atinaba a arreglar los mechones rosas que se cruzaban en su visión. Seguía conversando con aquellas señoras mayores, quienes mantenían su expresión tensa y sonriente, dándole fugaces miradas de recelo al hombre.

— Sí, estamos renaciendo como pueblo, aunque la guerra nos representó pérdidas irreparables — un suspiro profundo salió de los labios de la mayor — Todo será para mejor.

La otra contuvo un sollozo, ahogando sus propias penas con la esperanza que deseaba renaciera en su pueblo, por sus nietos, por la familia que le queda.

—Ya cuando estás en el fondo, no queda más que subir. — dijo ella, queriendo darse ánimos. Sus ojos de color chocolate observando inquietante al Uchiha, quien la ignoraba completamente. En su interior, la mujer de avanzada edad, pensó cómo era posible que una joven talentosa estaba en compañía de aquel sanguinario shinobi que pudo haber destruido el mundo si no hubiera intervenido el valiente rubio héroe de todos los ninjas y aldeanos.

Ninguna de sus profundas arrugas, producto de desvelos y años, le daba la suficiente comprensión para aquella singular unión.

Porque estará viuda, pero no ciega. Había un gesto muy posesivo en aquel semblante aparentemente apático e indiferente. Pero bastaba una abrupta brisa que los hiciera tambalear y él estaba ahí, atento a cualquier ser viviente u objeto, para destrozarlos sin reparo y sin preguntar.

Sakura levantó la mano para entregar las plantas que la noche anterior había pulverizado, mientras indicaba qué cantidad era suficiente para un litro de infusión.

—Es muy importante que las beban caliente — indicaba Sakura con suavidad, tratando de dar una sonrisa tranquilizante — Si acaso enviaran las semillas a Konoha para nuestro invernadero...

—Oh, claro — replicó la mayor, con más arrugas y canas que su compañera — Es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de todo, ignorábamos que teníamos un...

 _—Anti inflamatorio —_ recordó Sakura.

—Y nosotros pensando que era mala hierba que solo olía bien. — continuó la señora mientras acomodaba su abrigo ante una ventisca particularmente fuerte.

Sakura sintió el brazo de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura, como si en determinado momento fuera a perder el equilibrio.

La expresión de la mayor se suavizó.

—Con esto podremos calmar los fríos internos de nuestros habitantes, e incluso comercializarlo en las aldeas cercanas. — la mujer relajó su expresión notablemente, haciendo que Sasuke arqueara una ceja al verla tan calmada, cuando hasta hace unos segundos estaba igual de tensa que su compañera — No tenemos cómo pagarle su generosidad

Sakura sonrió, delatando sus mejillas sonrojada y nerviosismo.

—Nos han acogido en nuestra travesía y se negaron a aceptar un pago — la de cabellos rosas realizó una pequeña reverencia — Somos nosotros quienes estamos agradecidos por su generosidad.

Sasuke pensó que podían pasar fácilmente un par de horas hablando quién agradece más, pero para su suerte, Sakura se despidió casi al instante, confiando ciegamente en que las semillas de las flores de manzanilla llegarían a Konoha en alrededor de dos semanas, lo que será de provecho a la Aldea en épocas de fuertes inviernos y fríos extremos.

Las dos mujeres, delegadas para atender a los visitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo, tenían sentimientos opuestos. La de menores arrugas, seguía preocupada por la joven de cabellos rosados, creyendo que está siendo amenazada o se encuentra cautiva ante aquel ser que desprende un aire frío que hace armonía con su cara de nulos amigos.

La otra, de mayor edad, quizá de mayor experiencia en el arte de la observación, con la imagen del hombre sosteniéndola con firmeza ante los vientos traviesos, asintió a sí misma al notar cómo la capa de los extranjeros se levantaban, observando un curioso diseño parecido a un abanico, mismo diseño, mismo lugar. Un solo símbolo.

—¿Sakura-chan estará bien? — indagó la otra, al verla sonreír. — Ella es tan buena, merece un héroe en su vida.

La mencionada, sin enterarse que era el tema de conversación de las mujeres, se aferró al brazo del hombre.

—Ella, lo único que necesita es ser cuidada — replicó la mayor — Y él parece cumplir bien ese papel.

Lo que ellas y muchos ignoraban, era la conversación que ambos jóvenes habían tenido hace un par de semanas atrás.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _—Sasuke-kun... Estoy embarazada._

 _La mano de él se deslizó por el rostro hasta posar la palma en la barbilla de la fémina. El pulgar acariciando los labios, aún saboreando la frase como una bendita realidad._

 _Sonrieron al mismo tiempo._

 _—Sakura... Gracias._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Porque un héroe es nada, ante un amor correspondido._

 **Fin del proyecto**


End file.
